The present invention relates to the use of 5-phenyl-1,2-dithiol-3-thion-S-oxide compounds as active pharmacological substances, in particular for the treatment and prophylaxis of liver damage in larger mammals, in particular humans, and medicaments which contain 5-phenyl-1,2-dithiol-3-thion-S-oxide compounds as active substances, and also new 1,2-dithiol-3-thion-S-oxide compounds having valuable pharmaceutical properties, in particular hepatoprotective properties.
5-Phenyl-3H-1,2-dithiol-3-thion-S-oxide is known from studies on oxidation reactions of trithiones by Perez et al, (Liebigs Ann. Chem. 1981, 1512), Tamayaki et al (Chem. Lett. 1980, 619-620) and Behringer et al (Phosphorus and Sulfur, 12(1981), 115-122). However, no pharmacological activity has hitherto been described for this compound.
Anetholtrithione (=5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3H-1,2-dithiol-3-thione is a medicament which is commercially available as a choleretic (commercial products Sulfarlem.RTM., Felvitin.RTM.), and of which it is known that it also possesses hepato-protective properties.